


High As a Kite On the High Council

by fiveswantsahug



Series: The Adventures of the Marduk Crew Plus One [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: They're all high as shit, its all dialogue, pineapple pizza discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveswantsahug/pseuds/fiveswantsahug
Summary: its all crack





	High As a Kite On the High Council

“It’s not gay if it’s on the moon.”   
“What if I want it to be gay on the moon?”  
“Its all gay, all the time, all places, even the moon!”  
“Listen, listen, listen…… Sappho was a lesbian, who loved the moon. Therefore the moon is automatically gay”  
“Valid point. Next argument.”  
“Should pineapple calzones be illegal?”  
“Absolutely, next question.”  
“Well hold on, lets-”  
“Laz, I swear to god if you try to encourage pineapple on any pizza-like substance you're dead to me.”  
“Church, let's give it a cha-”  
“Laz has officially been disbanded from the council of decisions due to pizza crimes”  
“Thank you Will, we will get an immediate replacement. How available are your sisters to get high and debate with us?”  
“Well first of all, they can’t get high because their metabolisms are too fast.”  
“Damn. What about Mels?”  
“She doesn't like getting high”  
“Fuck. Alright Laz you’re back in the council, but you’re on fucking thin ice”  
“What the fuck is going on?”   
“Hey Sam”  
“Hi Sammy”  
“Hello Samantha”  
“Hi boys, but what the fuck?”  
“Were getting high in the basement of Laz’s apartment”  
“And you didn’t fucking invite me? I am an experienced pothead, move over.”


End file.
